Talk:Vilgax/@comment-74.83.37.100-20181224001049
This guy Vilgax I think that’s his name, the villain from Ben 10 the thing is I never really watched Ben 10 one of my friends from school watched that show when he was in middle school watched the hell out of it but here’s the thing with modern tv shows they just can’t simply make good modern television show anymore now I’m not saying Ben 10 is bad it seem like an interesting show I mean I’ve only seen a couple of episodes it seemed pretty interesting I’m not saying it’s bad it just didn’t really appeal to me that much but the thing is our generation of kids now a days are practically missing out on the good classic tv shows that we all grew up with you know like on Disney channel especially toon Disney we watch Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake Long, Darkwing Duck, the original Duck Tales, Mighty Ducks, Timone and Pumbaa, the Aladdin series, the Little Mermaid series, Bonkers, W.I.T.C.H. Um and a bunch of other shows like that, and that’s the same with other tv shows like in Cartoon Network when I grew up with Cartoon Network even though I didn’t watched a lot of Cartoon Network shows but I remember when it showed Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry, but now a days I mean they still show them on Cartoon Network but not exactly as often as they used to, that’s why they made Boomerang, Boomerang seems to be the only channel that shows good classic tv shows such as Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, the Hanna-Barbera shows and all kinds of stuff like that, that’s good classic tv shows. And I just wish Disney would do the same with Disney, they should be thinking about making a channel channel that would show the old classic Disney shows that we all grew up with, that way our generation would not get to miss out on these that we grew up with, and when they watch them they will get a good idea of how good idea of how good shows were back then instead of tv shows they watch nowadays like for example the Amazing World Of Gumball I do not understand or see the point of the Amazing world of Gumball I mean I don’t know if anybody is the Amazing world of Gumball fans out there or not? But to me I don’t see the point, it’s like Cool World, it’s no logic, it makes no sense, it’s just odd, I don’t know I don’t see the point of it and the same thing with Regular Show, Regular Show I guess it’s better than the Amazing world of Gumball but I don’t know I still don’t like it that much. Another tv show I didn’t watch quite often but I did see a quite a few episodes of it, it’s the Peanuts gang the Charlie Brown series, but it’s weird is that my little nephew doesn’t like Charlie Brown he thinks that the Loud House is 100% better than Charlie Brown, I mean that’s not a fact it’s an opinion I mean how do you not like Charlie Brown? It’s Charlie Brown! It’s the classic Peanuts Gang they were also based on a comic strip and when it comes to cartoons you can’t be any classic or better than the Peanuts Gang I mean you probably could but I don’t know? I mean how does he not like that? I mean that’s the problem with tv shows nowadays, they’re so hooked into these new tv shows that they’re missing out on what a “True classic meaningful tv shows” is like, link for example we all know the Charlie Brown Christmas I mean who has not seen a Charlie Brown Christmas? That’s the very first Charlie Brown show and it has a meaningful story to it about what Christmas is about it’s about the birth of Jesus Christ and all that and it’s also about spending time with friends and family and all that and it has a meaning to it. And another one out of all the Charlie Brown episodes I’ve seen the most saddest and depressing and the most tear jerker of them all is Why Charlie Brown why? It’s basically about the kid with a blanket and Linus and he’s friends with this girl who apparently from what I’m seeing he has feelings for her and what’s bad is that she began to developed cancer leukemia basically it’s what this episode is about it’s about cancer and all that, and throughout the episode Linus is so depressed and worried that the girl he starts to fall for may not make it because of Leukemia, but it does have a happy ending don’t get me wrong she dose survive but still just watching it is just enough to have tears roll down your cheeks I thought I was going to be in that state while I was watching it. So yeah that was a bit out of the topic I’m sorry but I just felt that i hade go over that